ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Ridiculing Eye
is the 6th episode of Ultraman Gaia. Plot Team Lightning and Team Falcon are holding maneuvers in the mountains, doing practice runs and tracking enemies. Suddenly Leader Yoneda of Team Lightning spots something in the distance and calls the games off, flying closer to see what is going on. They spot a eye in the ground, making laughing sounds, and alert XIG. Gamu begins to analyze the weird eye-object, but can't get any accuate readings on it. He theorizes it must be from another dimension with laws of nature different than Earth's. Rocks start levitating around the eye, then fly up towards the planes, making the pilots avoid them. Gamu tries to figure it out further, and in the midst of that, the eye seems to affect him telepathically. He sees Fujimiya and others laughing at him, including the two bullies from his childhood. He stops analyzing, and impulsively tells the jets to attack the eye. But when they do, one of the missiles Yoneda shoots at the eye is absorbed, and the other is sent back at his plane, causing it to crash. The eye then vanishes underground. When Yoneda is rescued and is healing from his injuries, the spotlight is put on Gamu, with Atsuko accusing him of losing his cool under pressure. Kajio chides him for forgetting that they must fight all threats to mankind, no matter what it might be. Soon afterwards, Gamu runs into the three pilots of Team Falcon, including the injured Yoneda. He apologizes profusely, but they are angry at him for causing Yoneda to get hit. Yoneda asks him what happened to the missile that the eye-creature kept. Later, Gamu is on a shuttle back to the surface, apparently taking off-time because of the bad call he'd made. Soon he has a dream again where people are staring accusingly at him, and Fujimiya laughing at him. Clutching his head, Gamu wakes up in shock, and cries out at the newspaper picture of the eye-creature one of his friends is holding. Makoto tells him that the Remote Flying system plans are complete, and that Gamu had done a good job in creating it. They discuss Gan-Q, which is apparently what the media has dubbed the eye-creature. Makoto thinks it might be a ghost, with its own kind of rules and asking what it appears to be after. This makes Gamu remember what Yoneda had asked him, and asks to borrow Makoto's car. Aerial Base then receives a call from the Geological Research Division, though Ishimuro is puzzled as to why they would be calling. The Division reveals that there are powerful electromagnetic waves traveling towards Makuta City. Then Gamu contacts the Base, and reveals that he had called the Geological Division to track Gan-Q. He had realized that even if they couldn't track the creature itself, they could track the components of the missile Gan-Q had absorbed. Makuta City is in the process of being evacuated when Gan-Q erupts out of the ground. It starts attacking an oil storage area, leading Gamu to point out that Gan-Q had absorbed the missile on purpose to acquire a fire-attack and to build itself a body. As he's detailing this, Gan-Q starts absorbing the flames and oil that had accumulated so far. Peace Carry appears in the sky, and Gamu tells them to attack the metal parts of Gan-Q's body, since that's what is most likely holding it together. Team Lightning is sent out from Peace Carry to attack Gan-Q, scoring hits on the creature's body. In response, it turns towards Peace Carry, and tries sucking it into its large eye. Gamu turns into Gaia, and launches his body into Gan-Q, knocking the creature away from Peace Carry. He fights Gan-Q though not seeming to make much headway in the midst of the creature's insane and mocking laughter. It then reforms its eye, and absorbs Gaia, trapping Gaia inside its body. Surrounded by many eyes laughing at him, Gaia clutches at his head and falls as the mocking laughter starts weakening him causing his Color-Timer to blink. Suddenly he looks up and sees a huge eye above him, and taking a chance, flies right through it, escaping Gan-Q's body in the process. Gan-Q then is destroyed, as Gaia had managed to weaken the bonds holding the body together. Tsutsumi and Ishimuro are discussing the fact that if Gamu hadn't realized in time, casualties would have been high in Makuta City. Kajio is eating alone in the cafeteria when Gamu asks to join him. Yoneda and the rest of Team Falcon comes by, and greet Gamu in better terms this time, with Yoneda telling him that Gamu's training continues next week. Just then, two jets fly past each other so close to almost touch, and Gamu panics at the view. Kajio tells him that the pilots in the jets are Team Crow, and that they wouldn't hit each other. Cast TBA Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Gaia **Version 1 Kaiju *Gan Q **Code №00 **Code №01 DVD Release *Ultraman Gaia Volume 2 features episodes 5-8. Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Gaia Episodes